Accessories and Items
A full list of the accessories and items that have released so far. While accessories are often worn, they don't have to be worn all the time. Items can also be "worn" like accessories if you'd like to be creative with that! They won't take up any "often worn accessory" slots, either. Current Beginner Accessories You can only start with one of these accessories (per team member), and customize their colors according to what's suggested in their descriptions! 1. Thin, short scarf. Can be any single, solid color of your choosing. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color) 2. '''Thin/Thick, long scarf. Can be an y single, solid color of your choosing. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color) '''3. '''Ribbon. Can be any single, solid color of your choosing. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color) '''4. A Plain Collar. Can be any single, solid color of your choosing. The exception being the metal part of the belt, which can be either gold or silver. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color) 5. A Bow. Can be any single, solid color of your choosing. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color) 6. '''A rubberband. Can be any single, solid color of your choosing. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color) '''7. '''A rope (any length). Can be any single, solid color of your choosing. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color) '''8. '''A twig. The branch/wooden part can be any shade of brown of your choosing. You can customize the leaves to be either any shade of green, red, yellow, orange, or brown. '''9. '''A plain cap. No patterns on the front! The green parts in the above image can be any single, solid color of your choosing. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color. For this hat, a later item may allow customization with some choices of shapes, etc.) '''10. A plain fedora. "The body" of the hat can be any single, solid color of your choosing. The ribbon around the hat can be a secondary, single, solid color of your choosing. So, you can have two solid colors for this hat! 11. A tie. Can be any single, solid color of your choosing. (Special items later on will allow for customization with specific patterns and more than one color) Seasonal Beginner Accessories If it's Winter, you are allowed to choose ONE ''beginner accessory from the '''Winter' category. This same method goes for the rest of the seasons. If Autumn, choose one Autumn accessory - etc. Basically, you can choose one beginning accessory if you are joining within the accessory's season. Haven's Seasonal Cycles: ' Winter November 28th to February 28th Spring Feb. 29th/March 1st to June 1st Summer June 1st to September 4th Autumn September 5th to November 27th 'Summer 2014 1.) Bellossom Fower: A flower said to be a symbol of festivities and summer. It is often used by dancers, when dancing in the beating sun. 2.) Venu hat: This hat, made out of flowers, has a fresh and sweet smell and is often worn by farmers to shelter from the sun's rays. 3.) Hoppip hair pin: This hair pin, with its two pearls, are very common for wearing in summer since it often signals a new start. It can be worn in any way. 4.) Sunflorabow: This bow is made out of silf and a sunflower. The sunflower has been harvested from a genetic farm, making it never dying nor withering. 5.) Solrock Mask: A cultural mask created to celebrate the season of summer. Colors can only be customized as any warm color (pink, red, orange, yellow). 6.) Psyduck Visor: Keep the sun out of your eyes with the help of the bill on this visor! The inspiration from a water-type may also give a sense of being cooled off. Perfect for bringing to pool parties or things of that sort. Visor is customizable. 7.) Helios Pin: This pin is based off of a Heliolisk's neck frill. Colors are customizable. 8.) Sunflower Neckwear: With a 1ft. diameter green rope, this is often referred to as a necklace, belt or collar. However, some larger Pokemon may wear it as a bracelet, etc. Should be called an "anything-wear"! Colors are not customizable, though. 'Spring 2014' 1.) Hopes Feather pin : this pin is made out of pure soft Pidove feathers, together with pearls and rope. This traditional accessory is a normal sight in spring. 2.) Fresh Robe : this robe is made out of all natural fabric and allergy tested. Its warm and sleek feel is perfect for walking in the spring rain. 3.) Clear Bunny's Tail : this flower, known as a Bunny's Tail, is known for its fresh and sweet smell, together with its beauty and is commonly used in several perfumes. 4.) Spring Corset : this is a traditional corset from the northern isles of the pokemon world. Its warm fabric and the embroided flowers are made out of Mareep fleece. 5.) Flower crown : this simple flower crown is often used in spring and summer festivities in small towns, as a sign of innocence and life. This paticular one is made out of the finest roses from the most beautifull plains. 6.) Fine hairband : this headpiece is carefully stiched together to resemble the ones dancer used to wear. The feather and string makes it popular for fresh minded pokemons. 7.) Tou de bow : this graceful and light bow is made by the famous southern fabric, De nimez. Its soft colors and variety in sizes makes it an icon for spring accesories. 8.) Floral pearlband : this head band made out of silk and beads, and is decorated with a soft colored rainbow flower. It has a soft and calm, cute look making it popular for gifts to a loved one. 'Winter 2013-2014' 1.) White Flower Bow: a dark blue bow with a white flowery pattern. Its light and the flowers are embroided on. 2.) Christmas Star: a special red Christmas star flower. It is said to never die nor wither. ' ' 3.) Snover cap: a mountain-like shaped cap. Its wooly feel keeps the owner warm. 4.) Winter cape: a blue cape with woolen edges. A perfect accessory for pokemons who dont like the cold. 5.) Sneasel hairpin: a salmon coloured hairpin with a gold button. it may very well be worn in anyway, despite it being a hairpin. 6.) Aboma-top: a Abomanational top with a green toper edge. It is light and firm in feel. 7.) Ice Cold necktie : a necktie with a blue ice crystal center. The crystal is made of pure ice. 8.) Black dew bow : a black bow attached to a white short cape-like poncho. It is made of pure silk. 9.) Frosslass bow : a bow inspired by the ice pokemon Frosslass. The white bow with blue edges and a red pearl in the middle is adjustable, meaning you can change the way bow is knotted. 'Autumn 2013' 1.) Mane mitts: Mittens and costume. Based on Manetric (front claws) 2.) Lampent scarf: Based on Lampent ("neck" and arms). Seems to have a mind of it's own as it's "arms" bend about. 3.) Geng cape: Based on Gengar (ears and back spikes). Cape with collar. 4.) Mage's Hat: A hat inspired by witches, wizards, and general mage-like personifications. Color is customizable. Other Accessories 1.) Ice Broche: An accessory introduced as a reward in Main Mission 1. It is a decorative, ice-like accessory. 2.) Tail Orbs: Introduced in Side Mission 1. Orbs that can be worn on your tail, place over your ears, and elsewhere! Colors customizable. 3.) Spiked Collar: Introduced in Main Mission 1. A collar that might make your character look intimidating, or look cool. Colors customizable. 4.) Egg Apron: Introduced in Side Mission 1. Colors are highly customizable, but no patterns allowed without a special pattern maker! 5.) Fairy Flower: Introduced in Main Mission 1. Has a mystical feel to it, and can make a great companion accessory for fairy-types such as Flabebe. Colors customizable. 6.) Fossil Hair Pin: A nice hair pin based off of a Pokemon fossil. 7.) Vibrava Scarf: Comes in two different colors - only choose one! These scarves are specifically shaped in a way that they're a reminder of the Pokemon, Vibrava, and its evolutions. 8.) Shell Bow: A bow with a shell in the middle, holding it together. Often favored by Oshawotts. Ribbon colors are customizable! 9.) Chime Scarf: A scarf based off of Chimecho. It's nice for any season! Colors are customizable. 10.) Shroom Cap: A plush-material cap with a design inspired by Parasect. 11.) Basic Bag: A bag of any two, solid colors of your choosing depending on the grayscale “map” on where to place those separate color selections. Upon equipping, the locked item slots in your inventory will become unlocked. Enjoy those 4 extra slots! 12.) Fluff Muffs: Warm earmuffs for the cold seasons and climates! 13.) Jingle Necklace: A red-and-white striped necklace with a jingle bell attached. It's perfect for winter festivities and holidays! Not recommended to wear for stealth missions, though. Bell color is customizable. 14.) Jingle Antlers: A plush headband with plush antlers attached. The bells in the antlers also jingle. Not recommended to wear for stealth missions, unfortunately. Bell colors are customizable. 15.) Eye Patch: A nice accessory for either dress up, feeling more like a pirate, or to cover an injured/missing eye. Some might use this to appear “tougher” or “cooler.” It pretty much says, “don’t mess with me!” (Not literally, of course, you silly Pokemon.) 16.) Eye Goggles: These will protect your eyes from water, rocks, strong winds, hail, harmful chemicals and other potentially moderate dangers to your eyes! They won't protect your eyes from lava or Body Slams on the face, however. Too much heat, and too much pressure, will break these goggles. Take care of them if you don't wish to lose them, please. Frame and strap colors are customizable. You can also have custom alterations to make the goggles for you Pokemon with more than the standard two eyes, or maybe less than two. 17.) Basic Shades: Just a simple, basic pair of dark shades to reduce light intensity on your eyes. Or you could just wear them to look "cool." Your choice! 18.) Basic Glasses: Eye-sight getting worse? Need some glasses to help you see better and perform tasks better? Look no further, because you can use these glasses to help with that problem! They're quite affordable on the spot to get you prepared. Frame colors are customizable! 19.) Swab Hat: A hat inspired by the Pokemon, Swablu. 20.) Cino Scarf: A very fluffy scarf inspired by Cinccino. 21.) Top Hat: This hat probably doesn't need any describing. It's a fancy and popular hat, that's for sure! The hat and the strap around it can be two individual colors of your choosing. 22.) Mayor's Monocle: A mysterious monocle based off of the monocle that the founder of Sabri Central wore for reading. Despite his bad reputation, he is still respected; for without him, the town we know and love today wouldn't exist. 23.) Mayor's Beard: A fake, but fiery-colored beard strongly resembling the beard of the second mayor of Sabri Central. He must have been "dashing" to have had a beard like that in his last years! 24.) Leader's Hat: A hat based off of the "hat" of a Honchcrow - more specifically, Vedouci. He's the current mayor of Sabri Central, and leader of the Merchants faction! Color is customizable. 25.) Leaf Necklace: A necklace with a leaf pendant on it. You can customize this pendant's color to any color leaves can be. 26.) Fire Necklace: A necklace with a flame pendant on it. You can customize this pendant's colors to any color of the rainbow~! 27.) Water Necklace: A necklace with a water droplet pendant on it. You can customize this pendant's color to any blue you'd like. 28.) Lightning Necklace: A necklace with a lightning pendant on it. You can customize this pendant's color to any color you want! Faction Beginner Items Depending on your team's faction, your entire team (not each member) can receive one of the beginner item choices listed below! Yes, you can obtain one of them upon joining. Rescuers: *Wooden Branch (Can be any wood-like color, is somewhat sturdy, and easily scorched!) *Wooden Shield (Can be any wood-like color, is fragile, and easily scorched!) *5 Geo Pebbles (Can be used as ranged ammo. Only has one use per Geo Pebble.) Rogues: *5 Smoke Balls (Escape efficiently if you know how to use these! Only has one use per smoke ball.) *Sneaky Boots (Makes your lousy sneaking skills more professional! Colors customizable, comes in all sizes and shapes.) *Plunger (May help grab out-of-reach items. Plunger head color customizable!) Merchants: *Decoy Safebox (Trap and trick your greedy enemies if they've done you wrong. Infinite use.) *Wooden Sign (A nice way to advertise yourself and your team. Maybe use it to brag or intimidate others with a written message.) *5 Message Bottles (Easily disguised as a regular beverage bottle. Perfect for secret messages to private merchant deals! Or, whatever you want to use these for. Only has one use per bottle unless the recipient returns it.) Healers: *Berry Gift (Open the gift and obtain the following berries: 10 Oran Berries, 5 Cheri Berries, and 5 Pecha Berries.) *First Aid Kit (Automatically unlocks the locked bag slots! Provides more room for healers to hold onto emergency items.) *5 Kebia Berries (Temporarly weakens super-effective Poison-type attacks when eaten. Only has one use per Kebia Berry.) Treasure Hunters: *Rocky Helmet (Protects head from risk of injury. Physical attackers will be slightly damaged by the helmet on contact. Infinite use, customizable colors!) *Steel Shovel (Provides Dig. Infinite use until broken.) *Steel Pickaxe (Helps getting those stubborn ores dug out. Infinite use until broken.) Currently Available Items Zircon stones can be given to the blacksmiths for crafting specific items, given your collection meets the qualifications. First debuted as a reward in Main Mission 1. Quartz currently has no revealed use yet, but collect them for the blacksmiths later on and you'll find out! First debuted as a reward in Side Mission 1. Past Items Even if these items are from the past, they aren't retired. Items never retire, and gives all new members a chance to try out the classics/originals! Craftable Items You can obtain these items after collecting enough materials for the crafting smiths: Phyllis and Mark . More information on crafting here. Fissureless Shield By paying 20 Zircon stones, you can "craft" this special item! It can block ground and rock attacks that hit it. When the rod is struck into the ground, it will endure fissures - thus leaving the user with an opportunity to sit on the sturdy "head" of the shield to be safe from fissures or earthshakes. The value of this item is somewhat high, and has infinite use! Heavy Club To craft this weapon, you must use the following: 15 Geo Pebbles, 5 Sapphires, and 4 Topaz. It hits opponents rather hard, working like a 75 power attack. Shattering Hammer To craft this weapon, you must use 12 Zircon stones and 2 Steel Scraps. It hits oppenents even harder than the Heavy Club, working like a 100 power attack. If slammed hard enough into the ground, it can act as a slightly weaker Earthquake attack. Rigid Fang Sword You can craft this weapon by using the following: 5 Rubies, 3 Emeralds, 15 Zircon stones, and 5 Steel Scraps. It hits opponents somewhat weaker than the Club and Hammer, but with its threatening and sharp design, it can leave foes with painful wounds. In a way, it can inflict the poison status on targets - slowly weakening them. This sword's attack power is like a 50 power attack - but the aftermath is not to be messed with. More craftable items coming soon!